Not So Later
by Caterchipillar
Summary: Laugh Alert! A glimpse at the married life of Squall and Rinoa. Warning: Exposure to this story may cause abdominal pains from laughing.


Not So Later

Not so later after the Ultimecia episode, Squall and Rinoa have decided to marry. On their honeymoon, they were very anxious about making love because it was the first time for the both of them. Because of their sexual inexperience, they were a bit uncomfortable discussing the subject so they came up with the term "doing the laundry" to use in place of "having sex." This made them both more comfortable with the whole concept. 

The first night of their honeymoon was wonderful. They "did the laundry" 5 times that first night and Squall had to admit that this is the most exhilarating experience he loved doing with Rinoa. 

When they returned to Balamb Garden, they were so comfortable that Squall would ask Rinoa to "do the laundry" while their friends are listening in without getting embarrassed. Rinoa would also invite him to "do the laundry" while her father's listening too without the embarrassment since only the two of them know what they mean. This left everyone into thinking that they soil their clothes a lot.

In the middle of the night Squall woke up, and he was ready to do the laundry again. He gently shook his Rinoa and asked her, "Can we do the laundry again?" but she was very tired. 

She told him that she just couldn't do it again just yet. "Maybe in the morning." Rinoa said sleepily. 

A few hours later Rinoa awoke feeling very guilty. What he had asked for wasn't unreasonable, and she decided she should go ahead and "do the laundry" with him again. She gently shook him and said, "Squall, I'm sorry I denied you... We can do the laundry again if you want,"   


He replied, "That's ok Rin... It was a small load... I did it by hand." 

-------------------------------------------

Not so later, Squall and Rinoa had a baby from "doing a lot of laundry". The couple decided that it was time to introduce their baby to her father in Deling City. She decided to take the baby herself while Squall tends to the house. 

Rinoa waited for the bus with the infant in her arms. As soon as the Deling bus arrived, she stepped inside with her baby. When she reached for her fare, the bus driver said, "That's the ugliest looking baby I've ever seen." 

Enraged, Rinoa slammed her fare into the fare box and took an aisle seat near the rear of the bus. She recognized Zone seated next to her and he seemed to have sensed that she was agitated and asked her what was wrong.  


"The bus driver insulted me," she fumed.   


Zone sympathized and said "Why, he's a public servant and shouldn't say things to insult passengers."

"You're right," she said. "I think I'll go back up there and give him a piece of my mind."  


"That's a good idea," Zone said. "Here, let me hold your monkey."

----------------------------------------------

Not so later after the baby was born, another baby came. Squall and Rinoa now have a real family and raised two children. One night, Squall came home from work and brought home venison, which is deer's meat. Rinoa had never eaten deer before and was excited to serve it for dinner. She cooked up the deer steaks, and served it to her husband and two children. When they sat down for dinner, Squall thought it would be fun to have the children guess what it was that they were eating.  


"Is it beef?" Their son Gust asked.  


"Nope."  


"Is it pork?" their daughter Tempest asked.  


"Nope." 

"Is it...chicken?" his son asked.

"Nu-uh." Squall shook his head.  


"Heck, we don't know, Dad!" Gust exclaimed.  


"I'll give you a clue," Squall said, "It's what your mom sometimes calls me." Squall gave his wife Rinoa a smile as she blushed in return.   


"Eeeeewww!!! Spit it out, Gust!" cried Tempest, "We're eating Asshole!!"

-------------------

**Author's Note:** Some of you might have read or heard these jokes before. The different events in this story are a joke in their own, I just incorporated them so they flow nicely together. I thought using Squall and Rinoa as subject matter was definitely hilarious. Please flame nicely.


End file.
